


Сири, нет

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Siri doesn't work for anyone, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Сири, нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No, Siri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009528) by [pathera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathera/pseuds/pathera). 



– Какой срок исковой давности по делам о мошенничестве с налогами в Нью-Йорке, – четко произнес Мэтт.  
– Вывести три самых выгодных предложения по запросу «Кемпинг для семей с маленькими детьми недалеко от Нью-Йорка»? – жизнерадостно предложила ему Сири. Фогги прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы не засмеяться – настолько забавное выражение было у Мэтта на лице.  
– У мошенничества. С налогами. Какая. Исковая давность, – повторил Мэтт, поднеся телефон к губам.  
– Отель «Марриот» в Исламабаде, как добраться? – переспросила Сири. Ее голос лучился самодовольством.  
– Нет. Боже, за что мне это, – не выдержав, взмолился Мэтт.  
– Пожалуйста, уточните, вас интересует словарное значение слова «Боже» или «Боже, храни королеву»?  
Мэтт изменился в лице и сжал телефон так сильно, что у него побелели пальцы. Фогги попытался замаскировать смешок кашлем, но судя по убийственному взгляду Мэтта, ему это не удалось.  
– Мне нужно узнать, какой срок исковой давности по делам о мошенничестве с налогами, тупой ты кусок пластика! – воскликнул Мэтт.  
– Список типографий и клиник пластической хирургии в вашем районе, – прощебетала Сири. Мэтт в ответ зарычал.  
– Пожалуйста, повторите еще раз, – попросила Сири.  
– Помоги лучше.  
Фогги знал, что Мэтт обращается к нему, однако Сири и тут решила предложить свои услуги:  
– Если требуется помощь, то я могу набрать для вас 911.  
– Я сейчас швырну ее об стену, – пообещал Мэтт. Фогги ухмыльнулся:  
– Даже не думай об этом. Не моя вина, что ты решил искупаться с телефоном в кармане.  
Мэтт тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я упал в реку, Фогги.  
Фогги пожал плечами.  
– В любом случае я тут ни при чем, так что нечего швырять мой телефон в стену.  
Мэтт решил предпринять последнюю попытку.  
– Мошенничество с налогами, какой будет срок исковой давности, – с надежной спросил он.  
– Вывожу список магазинов нижнего белья в столице Колорадо, Дэнвере.  
Мэтт издал беззвучный вопль отчаяния и швырнул телефон в Фогги. Айфон ударился об его грудь и упал на стол, но Фогги хохотал в полный голос – теперь уже не таясь, – и не обратил на это внимания.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – пробормотал Мэтт, выходя из комнаты.  
– А я тебя обожаю, – крикнул ему вслед Фогги, все еще содрогаясь от смеха.  
– Спасибо, – тут же отозвалась лежавшая на столе Сири, – но не уверена, что мы сможем быть вместе.  
– Да заткнись ты уже! – откликнулся Мэтт из другой комнаты. – Тебя, Сири, никто не спрашивал!


End file.
